Let Me Love You!
by TheTimeLord1
Summary: Series of one shots. It's not like anyone would go into the TARDIS if he left it unlocked... Would they?
1. Chapter 1

And that was it. He was alone. At least Ood Sigma said that his time was up soon. He didn't think he could take anymore.

He hung his head in depression as he walked down the London road. Why did everything happen to him? He was one of the better Time Lords! He didn't deserve this.

_Doctor, it'll get better_, he tried to convince himself as he opened the TARDIS door...

Someone was there. All he saw was the long black hair. They turned around, their face in a shock that one couldn't put into words.

"What?" He asked. How could they have gotten in there? And it couldn't have been a repeat of the Donna thing... "Before you ask, you're in the..."

"Oh my God, you're real!" The girl exclaimed and ran to him.

He slipped in. Who was she?

"I'm a huge, huge, huge fan of yours!" She said, as if she had read his mind.

_Oh, no..._ He started running into some hallway. _Now I see why Fivey hated me at first... _

"Come back here!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

_No!_ He thought.

"Let me love you!"

_Oh hell no... _He hit a... Dead end? How did the TARDIS have dead ends?

Two arms suddenly grabbed his waist. "You're now mine, Doctor!"

"Please... I'd like to be my own..."

"No! You're lonely and I'm here to help that!"

Wait... How did she know? "How do you...?"

"Doctor, I want to come with you..." She made her best puppy eyes. And they were bloody good, that's for sure. Good enough to convince him.

"Oh, alright! Just for a few days!"

She let go and started jumping up and down, squealing. "Yay! Yay! Yay!"

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. "As long as you behave."

"Sure I will. I just have a question."

"Hmmm?" He turned around.

"You haven't seen the Master, have you?"

What sort of a question was that? "No..."

"Aww! You two were so cute together!"

And then he realized something that made him go red with embarrassment: "You're one of... Them!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Right, so we're just going to travel to eighteenth-" He was interrupted by the feeling of that girl staring at him. Of course, that's what she was doing all of the time, but it was more than ever at that moment.

She was just looking a bit higher than him, but in his direction. He turned his head left. Nothing interesting was there.

"What's got your attention?"

She pointed at his head. "Your hair. Can I touch it?"

What? What was so special about his hair? "Why...?" _Do I even want to know...? _

"It's so amazing... It's like a fluffy ball that stand up at the front like a reverse mullet..."

He felt it. Oh, it was standing up a bit. Reverse mullet would've been accurate. "Yeah... Don't mess it up, though," he strictly told her.

She raised her right hand and started feeling his brown fluff. It seemed like nothing could upset her. Suddenly, she started to sing, "Soft Doctor, warm Doctor, TARDIS has a pool..."

He raised an eyebrow. "... What?"

"Happy Doctor, sleepy Doctor, bowties are cool... Oh, sorry, wrong regeneration. Wait till you see your eleventh!" He tilted his head. "We were in 2011, right?"

"Yes..."

"Yeah, I remember Eleven. Still not ginger..."

_... She better be joking. I must be ginger!_ "Oh..."

"And it sucks that you regenerate with your screwdriver. I fixed it so that it does wood-"

He looked down to her. "You did what?"

She reached into her trouser pocket and pulled out... His sonic?He snatched it.

"I dropped it accidentally and then tested it on a door. It left a hole."

"It was in here?" He observed it.

"Yeah; you left it. Gotta be more careful, Doctor. First you leave the door unlocked, then you leave that in there. It's basically begging for fangirls to come in."

_Oh... Right.._. "Sorry... What's your name, anyway?"

"Lillian Welsh," she grinned, thrilled he finally asked.

"Alright; Lillian, you're now my best friend."

Her eyes grew as wide as possible. "I..." He nodded. "Yes."

"Ah!" She jumped around, flailing her arms like a madwoman. "I'm the Doctor's best friend! I'm the Doctor's best friend!"

_Ok, this is a bit much._ "Ok, Lillian, stop, or else Donna will get that position back."

She stopped, silent. Her eyes filled with disappointment. "Oh."

"Yes... Good." He turned back to the console and started pressing a few things... And then the whisper came from behind him.

"Doctor... Doctor..."

He didn't reply to Lillian.

"Doctor, can I borrow your hair products?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I didn't think the adipose pill thing would happen again!" The Doctor threw his arms up as they walked out of the TARDIS.

"Sure you didn't," Lillian joked with him. Well, not _with_ him. He wasn't joking along with her. He wasn't in the joking mood. He never really was, was he?

"Seriously, Lillian! This isn't funny!"

She pouted. "... Where are we?"

He looked around. "Cardiff."

"Ew! I mean, nothing against it, but you're always there and Torch- wait. Can we go see Jack?" Her eyes grew with excitement.

"No! Not Jack! I don't want your head flirted off; you're somewhat useful!"

"I don't care! He can't flirt that much! And some people he doesn't even flirt with! Look at Donna."

He shrugged. "That's true... Anyway, lets get this over and done with! Allonsy!"

* * *

As they walked down the roads, they noticed one thing: fat. Little marshmallow-like things of fat.

"Doctor!" Lillian squealed.

"What?"

"Can I keep one?"

"You... What..? No!"

_Awwww_, she whined in her head. Traveling with the Doctor wasn't as fun as she expected. He was... Boring. Maybe if she showed him something that he'd like, the trip would go better...

Aha! A young guy eating! But not just anything, of course. "Banana!" She screamed.

The Doctor turned around. Lillian was knelt down a bit, one leg brought up so that her foot was near the edge of her thigh. "Lilli-"

"He has a banana, Doctor! Tell him he's awesome!"

_Oh, no..._ He stepped forward and pushed her away. "Sorry," he whispered to the guy. "She's nuts."

* * *

"I'm still trying to figure out what to make of you, Lillian..." He fell into a chair in the TARDIS.

"Oh, don't worry, Doctor. You'll like me once you see my gift." She grinned, hands behind her back

"...'Gift'?" _Do I really want to see this...? _

She brought her hands out. In them a little adipose, waving at him. "Surprise!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I have a name!" Lillian declared proudly.

"Yes, you do," the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"No, silly, I mean for this," she lifted the adipose up. It tried to get out of her grasp. The Doctor honestly felt bad for it.

"... What is it?"

"Rorthna!"

_... What? _"Rorthna...?"

"It's a mix of Rose, Martha, and Donna!"

"... No. You're not naming an adipose after them."

She let go of it. It fell on its face, but managed to get itself back up. "Come on, Doctor!" She whined. "You're no fun!"

"I just don't want that thing named after them!"

"Then what about... Hmm... Sarah Jane."

"No."

"K-9."

"No."

"Mickey."

"Most definitely not."

"Jack."

"No- what? Why would you even do that to the poor thing?"

She ignored his question and continued with names. "Wilf."

"Why would you name that after my best friend's grandfather?"

_Awww, he referred to Donna as his best friend! ... Now, more people. _"Master."

"I... no! Absolutely not! You're not naming it after any of my companions or love... Other friends!"

She bit her lower lip, holding back a laugh. "You were gonna say lovers!"

"Yeah, but I stopped myself!"

"But you said-"

"I get it!"

She put on a fairly serious face. "Oh, ok. I'll just be in my room..."

_Ah, finally_, he smiled inwardly.

She started to walk away. "Come on, Doctor."

_... What?_ "Why?"

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to him," she pointed to the adipose, who was waddling along.

"... You..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Lillian, I have something for you."

What? Why would he get her something? Didn't be hate her? "What is it?"

He opened the door to one of the TARDIS' extra rooms. _Maybe this will shut her up_, he thought as Jack walked out.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he grinned and stuck out his hand. "And-"

"OH MY GOD YES!" She hugged him.

_Oh, Jack_, the Doctor said in his mind. _I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry..._

"Um..."

"Marry me! Not to sound like Donna to Lance or anything... But you won't feed me to a giant spider, right?"

"What...? Doctor..."

"Sorry, Jack, can't help you here."

"Please, Jack! Or just sleep in my bed! Let me see you shirtless! Kiss me! Do something!"

What was he going to do? After all, he had to make her and the Doctor happy. "Alright-"

Something burst open the door. The three of them stepped back a bit when they saw a white dalek. "_EXTERMINATE_!"

The Doctor whispered to Lillian and Jack, "Ok... On the count of three, we-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Jack held his arms out, speaking to the dalek. "If you're a dalek, why are you white?"

Lillian gave him a "Did you really just say that?" look. "Oh my God, Jack. You can't just ask something why it's white."

"_EXTERMINATE_!" It screamed again.

And that gave Lillian an opportunity to give it a speech. "Really? All you do is exterminate! It's boring after a while! Why don't you do something else? Become a rapper! A dancer! A painter! A cook! I mean, look at your... Arm-thingy, whatever it's called: it's a whisk! A plumber! You have a bloody plunger attached to you! An exterminator, for God's sake!"

It held its eyestalk down in shame. "_I- apologize_."

"You better! Now come with me!" She walked off. It rolled after her, eyestalk still down.

* * *

_(A few minutes later)_

"I wonder if everything's ok..." Jack thought out loud.

"I wouldn't worry," the Doctor replied.

Suddenly, the door to Lillian's room opened to the dalek... In a tutu and covered in makeup. "_I- surrender_!"

"Bit late for that now, hon, we gotta get you a wig!" Lillian dragged it back in.

* * *

AN- thanks pot those who favorited/reviewed! And about the Mean Girls reference: I had to XD


End file.
